Dicing with Death Episode 182
Zweihard Recap June 14th 1510 The surviving members of Thane Einhard Blacksteel's forces return to Blacksteel Keep. Thane Einhard Blacksteel's forces have been reduced suffering heavy casualties of all of the forces. Einhard himself is injured and carried back to Blacksteel Keep. It appears the Orcs and Hobgoblins of the Hemdorkas Hills have a cease fire in order to deal with Einhard's Army, then on top of that a group of cyclopses arrive and make things worse. Zweihard Blacksteel talks with Einhard about the Demons to the East from Heatstroke and the growing Demon Colony. He says that he has made Mithril Weapons to fight the Demons. He then talks about the Mithril Mine. Einhard says he will help out once he has finished resting. Zweihard goes to his workshop to inspect the Mithril. He decides to try to make a better Halbred. Einhard visits the forge and watches the crafting process. Einhard thinks the Hobgolins are the greater threat, but he listens to Zweihard since he is a Cleric of Sayor. July 4th 1510 Zweihard fails to make anything better with new designs, so goes back to using the old design. Einhard visits the Forge and asks for Einhard's plans. Zweihard explains about the possibility of making 12 Halberds with the current supply, but the mithril mine is in disputed territory, possibly with Meadstead or Confluence staking a claim. Einhard & Zweihard agree to keep the mine secret from everyone. Zweihard warns before mining there may be Grell around. Einhard says making some mithril weapons first would be good. Ziggy V goes off with a Scout to keep an eye on the mine in the meanwhile. Zweihard spends time making 4 mithril halberds, which take 4 days each, then make blessed leather shafts for an extra 4 days. July 24th 1510 The 4 weapons are made. The scout hasn't seen anything new occur at the mine. Zweihard, Einhard, and four of Einhard's best warriors plus some grunts head to the mine, along with some miners. The party head inside the mine, and find no Grell. The miners get to work taking the Mithril. Zweihard seals off some side passages with stone shape and also creates some continual lights in the mine for the next week. July 31st 1510 After the first week 15 pounds of mithril is mined out. Einhard leaves the mine and heads back to Blacksteel Keep. Zweihard stays and oversees the mining operation. August 7th 1510 After another week at the mine, Zweihard at night has a dream about Small Red Scales covering the land. August 8th 1510 Zweihard creates the spell called "Steelskin". A level 3 spell. Casting Time 5; Range: Touch; Duration: Special; AoE: 1 creature; Materials: Sheet of forged steel; School: Abjuration; Sphere: Protection. :The subject of this spell is enchanted giving their skin steel like properties. Incoming physical damage is reduced based on the casters level and the damage type. Magical damage isn't ignored, so magic missiles still deal their full damage and a magical weapon that deals damage will not have damage from the magic bonus reduced. For example a +1 sword always deals at least 1 point of magic damage on a hit. :At level 5 the caster reduces damage accordingly: Bludgeoning / Hacking is reduced by 2, Piercing is reduced by 1, Slashing is reduced by 2. :At level 9 the caster reduces damage accordingly: Bludgeoning / Hacking is reduced by 2, Piercing is reduced by 3, Slashing is reduced by 6. :At level 13 the caster reduces damage accordingly: Bludgeoning / Hacking is reduced by 4, Piercing is reduced by 6, Slashing is reduced by 9. :The spell will last for 24 hours, or until its charges are expended. The spell has a number of charges equal to 1d4+(caster level/2). :The components are a sheet of steel forged by a dwarven armor smith and blessed by a cleric, costing ~25gp. Only 4 steel coins are needed for materials, the rest of the costs are in the craftsmanship. August 9th 1510 Zweihard starts work on a mithril breastplate, which will take 6 weeks. September 2nd 1510 Zweihard ends up making a poor quality mithril breastplate (Quality 17). September 26th 1510 Zweihard makes a second the mithril breastplate, but he ends up making another poor quality one (Quality 17). Zweihard decides to just decorate the breastplate and give it to his brother. He uses some Bronze Dragonscales as part of the process. September 27th 1510 Zweihard travels heads back to Blacksteel Keep, wearing one of the mithril breastplate. He makes is way into the Keep and meets up with Einhard. Zweihard presents the other mithril chest armor to Zweihard. Zweihard puts it on immediately and asks Zweihard to make the Mithril limbs. Zweihard agrees. Einhard says the Mithril Armor will be a status symbol to unite Dwarf County as a single Kingdom, a separate nation after the fall of Eridon. Einhard then goes spar with his underlings. Zweihard then goes meet with his apprentice Dunhilda, He explains to her his plan to make weapon hafts. Zweihard will use the the "Tree" spell to turn himself into a tree then have Dunhilda harvests branches. The two go to the Keep's Temple to do this process with Priestess Johanna. Zweihard feels pain as Dunhilda cuts off 3 branches. Zweihard turns back into a Dwarf who has many wounds. Priestess Johanna heals Zweihard's bleeding but not the damage. Johanna recommends natural bed rest to heal up. Zweihard agree and goes to bed. October 31st 1510 Zweihard has recovered from his wounds and gets back to crafting. He starts work on the Mithril Limbs for Einhard. It takes 15 weeks. February 24th 1511 The full suit of Mithril Armor is complete. The Limbs are quality 34. Einhard tells Zweihard after the crafting is over about Count Vicious's Army's attack on Meadstead. The army arrives outside Meadstead. Then the next morning all the leadership of Meadstead had been killed, drained of all blood. The remaining defenders stood no chance and were defeated and Meadstead became overrun. A similar army is now camped outside Tharnham. Einhard assures Zweihard that Tharnham will hold out against the Human easily with it's defenses. Zweihard gets to work on reforging Einhard's Mithril Chest to be a better quality, at his brother's request. May 13th 1511 9 weeks later, Zweihard remakes Thane Einhard's Mithril Chest Armor at Quality 23. While forging Zweihard puts a special curse on the armor, the Black Steel. If a non-Thane were to try to wear the armor, they would become cursed by the Gods. The victim's will lose 1 Constitution per week, and their beard will fall out. A weapon cursed with the Blacksteel Curse will make any non-dwarf fumble their weapon in combat. Einhard, after accepting the armor, says he will travel to Mil Faldur to unite with the Dwarves there. Einhard asks if Zweihard would come along. Zweihard says there is much to be done, so stays behind. Einhard will also visit Keldoram, and be gone a few weeks. Zweihard hands over his Mithril Halbred to be used by one of Einhard's guards to show off, and puts a flag on it. May 14th 1511 Thane Einhard and some guards leave on their trip. Zweihard continues to work. Experience 9400 exp total (4700 exp each) * 20082 exp total per class * Levels up Fighter to level 5 * Max HP from 31 to 34 Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Zweihard Blacksteel Episodes